Goku
In Dragon Ball GT at the age of 47 (before the wish by Shenron turning him to a little kid), Goku has finished training Uub, and they have just finished testing their abilities against one another in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Soon after, an accidental wish by Emperor Pilaf transforms Goku back into a child. The wish was made on the Black Star Dragon Balls. As a result, Goku must travel the galaxy and return them to Earth to prevent the planet from exploding from the negative energy created by the wish. After leaving Earth in the space ship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants swarm Goku and the others and they have to go to the gold star hotel to hide from the swarms of sellers. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel including the lights. They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they where behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006 nicknamed Giru who says that he can't give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Goku, Pan and Trunks search for the Dragon Ball around the Universe. Meanwhile Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship but after two failed attempts realizes that he can't use it in his small body. They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on Goku and the others and Pan says that they must fight now so Goku agrees. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheila fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic Don Kee's right hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Goku and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Immecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheila, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and They leave Immecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. Goku finds the Four Star Ball in the tooth of a giant and they go to the next planet. On planet Kelbo they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leing. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance' Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they didn't give him Leing. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan comes up with the idea to disguise Goku as Leing but it doesn't work out and Trunks poses as Leing instead. Zoonama coms and takes Trunks to his layer. Trunks gets Zoonama tipsy and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma slices off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can't cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he didn't realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha wave saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as he goes to get the ball the mysterious Para brothers arrive and take it. Goku then jumps in the ship with Pan and Trunks and they chase after the Para brothers. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid, Beehay, inhabited by huge bloodthirsty worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to the planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who tells them that they have failed and that Goku has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para brothers until they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard the Para brother's ship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who reveals that he is actually two parts the body and the whip which transforms into Mutchie and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Mutchie off with Flash Bang and saves Goku from his whip arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Goku, himself, Trunks, and Pan into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Goku must strike the outside of Luud's mechanical heart while Pan strikes the inside at the exact same time. After multiple tries Goku finally succeeds and destroyed Luud freeing all of the people including Pan who is turned back to normal. Goku then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Battling Baby, the evil parasite Main article: Baby Saga Goku engages Baby Vegeta. As our heroes arrive on the supposedly deserted planet M2 as they continue on their quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls. They find themselves caught in a trap by the planet's inhabitants, mutant robots, and that Giru was deceiving them all along. Pan manages to escape and later rescues Goku who does battle with the robotic group of commandos known as the Mega Canon Sigma Force and their leader General Rilldo. However, both he and Pan are captured again and taken to Dr. Myuu for studying. Giru has a change of heart though and manages to rescue the trio thanks to a clever plan by Trunks. It is then that we see Myuu's true creation, Baby, who breaks free from his containment after being revived but stopped by the Goku and the others. However, as a defeated and injured Dr. Myuu escapes, a piece of Baby's scattered remains jumps onto his skin, later busting out of Dr. Myuu and reforming into his original state. Baby, is in fact the last surviving Tuffle, the original inhabitants of Planet Vegeta. Baby is a machine mutant who was created by Dr. Myuu; however, Baby states that he is Dr. Myuu's master, and that Dr. Myuu was designed to revive him. Super Saiyan 3 Goku is overtaken by the power of Super Baby Vegeta. Goku, Trunks, and Pan arrive on Earth to return the Black Star Dragon Balls, but soon discover that Baby h as infected the population with mind-controlling eggs and chosen Vegeta as his new host. After a short fight with Baby, Goku discovers that he can not sustain Super Saiyan 3 while still being a child. After being pummeled by Baby Vegeta, Goku is weak and defenseless. During this fight, however, Goku learns of Baby's one weakness; he is sensitive to taunts, and easily angered. Meanwhile, Baby uses the Revenge Death Ball to finish off Goku, but Kibito Kai arrives just as the bomb strikes to save Goku and bring him to the Sacred World of the Kais. Super Saiyan 4 Goku dominates Super Baby Vegeta. There, Elder Kai hatches a plan to "solve Goku's energy problem" by re-growing Goku's tail. Progress is slow at first, but Goku has an idea about how to accelerate the process. After a very painful procedure where the tail is pulled out by a pair of pliers, Goku returns to the Tuffle planet (where most of Earth's residents had migrated to) to confront Baby. During the battle with Baby Vegeta, Goku is able to sustain his Super Saiyan 3 form but is still no match for his opponent. As he lies on the ground, defenseless, he gazes at Earth and realizes he has failed it. But instead of dying, looking at the Earth causes Goku to transform into the form of a Golden Great Ape. With Pan's help, Goku is able to regain control of himself and become a Super Saiyan 4. Goku fires a 10x Kamehameha to destroy Baby.Baby is no match against a Super Saiyan 4. In desperation, Bulma (who's under Baby's control) uses a Blutz Wave Generator that causes Baby Vegeta to transform into a Golden Great Ape. Goku's situation becomes bad, but after a lengthy battle, Goku succeeds in defeating Baby Vegeta and leaving Baby defenseless. In desperation, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and tries to escape from Planet Tuffle but Goku uses his Kamehameha attack to destroy Baby and blast his remains into the sun. Super 17, the ultimate android Main article: Super 17 Saga Goku is still a kid and fights in the world martial arts tournament, having to fight in the junior division with Hercule saying there is a height requirement. His opponent apparently wins by tickling Goku while he is talking to Vegeta, resulting in Goku falling out of the ring. Goku and friends are at home eating until a badly beaten up Trunks arrives, saying he was beaten up by Android 17, who told him to tell Goku to go to Hell to set things straight. Goku faces off against Cell and Frieza in Hell. Goku leaves for Hell, where he meets Dr. Myu, and Dr. Gero, who leave, making Goku very frustrated with no way out, until two of his most fierce enemies of the past drop by, Cell and Frieza. Goku manages to out duel both of them in his normal state. Realizing Goku's power, Cell uses a technique not seen in Dragon Ball Z. He forces out his tail even in his perfect state and absorbs Goku. Once absorbed, Super Perfect Cell powers up with extreme, radical lightning and he states that he has gained all of Goku's power and has become the strongest fighter in the universe which may be true. But this only lasts for about ten seconds since Goku finds his way out of Cell's body. After a fight between Goku, Cell and Frieza, they show Goku a new technique that they learned in Hell: creating a tornado type spin throwing Goku down to the deepest part of Hell. While there, a strange, old lady demonstrates various tortures which evidently ends by freezing Goku in a block of ice. Meanwhile, Cell and Frieza wait to use a finishing move on Goku. Goku's end seems to have arrived until everyone realizes that the finishing move does not work on the living. Despite being frozen, Goku manages to hear their conversation. In his retaliation, he breaks free, attempts the freezing technique on Cell and Frieza, and successfully freezes them, but accidentally shatters them. Goku destroying Super Android 17 with a Dragon Fist. Still trapped in hell, Goku tries to find a way to get out. He asks King Yemma to aid him, with King Yemma responding that he does not know how to get Goku out. Piccolo contacts King Y emma and asks him to transport him to Goku. Believing the plan is ludicrous, King Yemma refuses, leaving Piccolo to destroy significant portions of Heaven as a means to convince him. King Yemma, eventually, follows through with Piccolo's idea and transports him directly to Goku where he, with Dende's help, transfer their energy to Goku so as to allow him to escape. Successfully escaping, Goku immediately leaves for the battlefield. Goku and Android 18 talking to each other after the defeat of Super 17. Goku fights the newly-fused Super 17 after reaching the battlefield. With the help of Android 18, v engeful towards Android 17 for Krillin's death, Goku is able to defeat Super 17 with the use of the Super Dragon Fist through the android's stomach and chest. This attack presumably destroys Android 17's energy absorption devices. Goku then finishes off the android with a Kamehameha through the wounded Super 17's stomach, causing him to explode. The evil Shadow Dragons Main article: Shadow Dragon Saga Goku charges up his Universal Spirit Bomb to destroy Omega Shenron. When the dragon, Shenron, is summoned to revive those killed by Super 17, the Dragon Balls crack, and a different, cigar-smoking dragon appears in his place. This Black Smoke Shenron promptly splits into seven Shadow Dragons, each with a cracked Dragon Ball in its body. Goku and his companions fight valiantly to defeat these new dragons. However, after six of the seven are defeated, the One-Star Dragon, Syn Shenron, absorbs the other Dragon Balls into himself, forming Omega Shenron. Goku defeats him after the most difficult battle of his life, including a fusion with Vegeta to form the strongest fighter ever, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, that does not succeed in putting the One-Star Dragon down permanently. After being presumably killed by Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball, Goku asks the people of the planet Earth and from all over the Universe to send him their energy to create a Universal Spirit Bomb which is successful in finally destroying the Shadow Dragon. Goku leaves with Shenron.Goku, a hundred years later, in the very last scene of the Dragon Ball GT series.The people of Earth witness this and finally realize Goku is a hero. Afterwards, the real Shenron appears once again, saying that no more wishes will be granted for a long time. After convincing Shenron to grant one last wish (repairing the damage done during the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon sagas), Goku decides to accompany the dragon and train with him. Before leaving, Goku tells Vegeta that the lives of everyone are now in his hands, passing the role of protector of the Earth and anyone in need of help, to Vegeta. A century later, as an aged Pan watches the World Martial Arts Tournament, she catches a glimpse of a familiar face in the stands: her grandfather, Goku (now grown up once again, without his tail). When she tries to follow him, however, he disappears. Goku is then seen flying into the air, grabbing onto his Power Pole, calling for the Flying Nimbus and finally flies off into the distance while yelling, "Till we meet again guys!" A statue of Goku which stands around the World Martial Arts Tournament Guiding A New Generation Main article: A Hero's Legacy Goku meets his descendant, Goku Jr.In this special Goku Jr. wants to cure his grandmother Pan with a Dragonball but when he found the Dragonball nothing happens and he gets angry and upset, then Goku appears and explains how to use the Dragonball, that you need seven Dragonballs to get your wish and then a helicopter with Pan and Puck appears and Goku disappears again. When Goku disappears he tells Goku Jr. that it was his courage and bravery that caused his grandmother Pan and his friend Puck to be alive and safe. After that Goku tells Goku Jr. to keep and treasure the 4 star dragonball as a memory of him and tells him that he is proud of him and wishes him good luck for his future and a farewell to his great-great-grandson. The evil Shadow Dragons Main article: Shadow Dragon Saga Goku charges up his Universal Spirit Bomb to destroy Omega Shenron.When the dragon, Shenron, is summoned to revive those killed by Super 17, the Dragon Balls crack, and a different, cigar-smoking dragon appears in his place. This Black Smoke Shenron promptly splits into seven Shadow Dragons, each with a cracked Dragon Ball in its body. Goku and his companions fight valiantly to defeat these new dragons. However, after six of the seven are defeated, the One-Star Dragon, Syn Shenron, absorbs the other Dragon Balls into himself, forming Omega Shenron. Goku defeats him after the most difficult battle of his life, including a fusion with Vegeta to form the strongest fighter ever, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, that does not succeed in putting the One-Star Dragon down permanently. After being presumably killed by Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball, Goku asks the people of the planet Earth and from all over the Universe to send him their energy to create a Universal Spirit Bomb which is successful in finally destroying the Shadow Dragon. Goku leaves with Shenron.Goku, a hundred years later, in the very last scene of the Dragon Ball GT series.The people of Earth witness this and finally realize Goku is a hero. Afterwards, the real Shenron appears once again, saying that no more wishes will be granted for a long time. After convincing Shenron to grant one last wish (repairing the damage done during the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon sagas), Goku decides to accompany the dragon and train with him. Before leaving, Goku tells Vegeta that the lives of everyone are now in his hands, passing the role of protector of the Earth and anyone in need of help, to Vegeta. A century later, as an aged Pan watches the World Martial Arts Tournament, she catches a glimpse of a familiar face in the stands: her grandfather, Goku (now grown up once again, without his tail). When she tries to follow him, however, he disappears. Goku is then seen flying into the air, grabbing onto his Power Pole, calling for the Flying Nimbus and finally flies off into the distance while yelling, "Till we meet again guys!" A statue of Goku which stands around the World Martial Arts Tournament Guiding A New Generation Main article: A Hero's Legacy Goku meets his descendant, Goku Jr.In this special Goku Jr. wants to cure his grandmother Pan with a Dragonball but when he found the Dragonball nothing happens and he gets angry and upset, then Goku appears and explains how to use the Dragonball, that you need seven Dragonballs to get your wish and then a helicopter with Pan and Puck appears and Goku disappears again. When Goku disappears he tells Goku Jr. that it was his courage and bravery that caused his grandmother Pan and his friend Puck to be alive and safe. After that Goku tells Goku Jr. to keep and treasure the 4 star dragonball as a memory of him and tells him that he is proud of him and wishes him good luck for his future and a farewell to his great-great-grandson.